She is His forever
by Can u see me
Summary: What if after Zero's nightmare, he actually kissed Yuki? What happened after? LEMON ALERT! Spoiler Alert at beginning!


She is His Forever

_"You wanted to kill me all this time, Zero Kiryuu," Shizuka's voice ran through Zero's head as he felt a liquid run down his fingers, his own vampire instincts awakening. He looked to his hand, knowing that his eyes were blood red; he was greeted crimson fluid of life. He looked back to Shizuka. She then said "Where will your desires go now that you lost your reason to live?" the image of the pureblood flashed between herself and Yuki, the one he loved the most. "Will it be replaced by the merciless instincts of a vampire?" The voice of his creator flashed between Yuki's and her own as the image of Shizuka vanished, and was replaced by the picture of Yuki. Blood stained her neck and two holes were pierced deeply into her skin. After that final word, she started to fall forward. Zero ran to her, catching her lifeless corpse in his arms. _

Zero woke up with a fright, "Yuki!" he screamed a blue towel lying on his shoulder, and waking up from the worst dream he has had in a very long time. Yuki was sitting in front of the couch where he slept, rubbing a light yellow towel against her head.

"Zero?" She questioned looking at him with big eyes. He sat up, and she turned around to face him. Then, almost immediately, she was in a tight embrace with the silver haired vampire, "What is it?"

"Yuki! You're alive." He exclaimed frightfully, his grip tightened on her. He was pushed away from her slim body with frail hands.

"Zero?" she said once again, looking at his back.

"I thought I killed you," he stated darkly, hugging her tighter.

"You're… Hurting me Zero," she replied in a weak voice; then she pushed him away towards the couch, her hands flew up to frame his face, "Zero! Are you alright?" Her eyes looked deep with concern

Zero blinked a couple of times, then his face narrowed, "Yeah," he said.

Yuki smiled with relief, "Thank goodness," she said in a cheerful tone. _I… I want this, _Zero thought. _I want her gentle hands; her smile. _After that, he placed his hand lightly on her cheek, and leaned in. (**A/N: this is where my perverted ness starts people!) **Yuki's eyes widened in shock, but she understood what was happening. Their lips were centimeters apart; it was so tempting not to break the short distance between them, her eyes closing. She enjoyed it, and he seemed to as well. He leaned in closer, and his arms wrapped around her waist, as her arms were already locked around his neck. Zero took the next step by standing up, taking her with him not to break the kiss, and laid her on the couch. With deep sorrow, he broke the kiss but didn't leave the skin, kissing her collar bone. Between breaths, Yuki moaned in pleasure, her eyes slowly closing at the sweet serenity of Zero's lips. The man on top if this fragile girl shivered in anguish, afraid to go any further. By now, his violet eyes were a terrifying red color, enough to scare a young child to death, which is just what he could cause; this child's death. He slowly raised his head away from her pale and soft skin; Yuki's brow furrowed with confusion. "Zero, why are you stopping?"

"Because of my instincts, I can't hurt you Yuki," he said hesitantly, his voice straining as he looked away.

"You won't hurt me, Zero; you never do," Yuki replied pulling his head back to her own, kissing him passionately. She broke away and said softly, "Zero, I love you. Let us be one." **(A/N: Cheesy I know; couldn't think of a better line. Let's go on shall we?) **Zero stopped thinking and let his actions take control.

"And this is what you want?" he said in a raspy voice, pulling her shirt off of her body no longer able to control his actions.

"Yes…" She said between a kiss her hands working at his belt buckle, she had only dreamed of this night for so long, and then she remembered one crucial detail. "Zero… We are in the living room," they both jolted away from each other, smiled widely, and ran to Zero's room making it a race. And of course, Zero one.

He laughed then picked her up by the waist and brought her to his bed, laying her down. "Now it's my turn," he said seductively. He unclasped her bra, and took it off from around her shoulders. He then slowly removed her pajama bottoms to only reveal pink hipsters with a little bowtie; she blushed a deep crimson. "No need to be embarrassed; these can go too," he said removing the panties with his teeth, making her blush even harder, if possible.

When the garments are all of the way off, he licks a trail up her legs making her moan is ecstasy; all the while slowly making it up to his sweet prize. Zero's nose picked up the sweet scent of her vaginal juices coming nearer to his waiting mouth. He licked his lips, waiting ceased when his nose nuzzled the V in between her legs, her folds already dripping wet from his ministrations. His tongue flicked one of her flaps, earning a moan from the beautiful creature beneath him; he excitedly licked her nub, drinking up every last drop of wetness from her forbidden area. More moans escaped from Yuki's lips while she closed her eyes in pure pleasure. She felt his tongue enter her, and it thrust in and out making her even more responsive. "Zero," she moaned as she felt she was close to her first climax of the night. She came in rivers, her juices flooding Zero's mouth, a flash of colors viewed before her. After lapping up her juices, he removed himself from her lower half, and smiled.

"You taste delicious, Yuki," he said softly smiling from ear to ear while her face once again flooded with red, "Now, what else should we do?"

Yuki smiled herself, sat up, and pushed Zero back. He fell onto the bed with a soft thud, his face filled with confusion, and shock. "It's my turn now," Yuki said seductively; she smiled looking at Zero while she slowly took off his shirt, pulling it from around his shoulders. Then, she trailed her fingers softly down his chest, then to his stomach, slowly traveling down to his Navel. She unbuttoned his pants, and removed them; then she took off his red boxers, smiling up at him. That smile disappeared as fast as it had appeared when she saw his erect member. She stared at the 7 inches of pure cock in front of her.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" He asked anticipation almost making him fuck her right there and now.

"It's so… Big…" She whispered. After about a minute of staring at it, she smiled. "I see where you grow most of the time now."

"Yep," he simply stated, his steady breathing turned into short gasps when he felt Yuki's tongue gently flick the head of his penis, her hand bobbing up and down along his shaft "Oh…" he moaned. Yuki then took the whole thing into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down like she did with her hand. Zero moaned louder, "Yuki, are you a virgin?" He asked stupidly. She kept going, and going until Zero was finally about to meet his climax; but then she stopped… Just stopped… "What— Oh…" Yuki's vagina was right on top of his dick, and she slowly pushed down, wincing as she went. _I knew it… I knew it would hurt her… But, damn she is so tight! _Zero was debating whether to tell her to stop or just wait until she got to the bottom.

"Wow… I didn't think it would hurt this much," Yuki said in a strained and rough voice as she met his navel at her hips.

"Well, we can wait a little bit until you are ready," Zero said it killed him to say it though. Next, after two or three minutes, Yuki wiggled her hips a little, and started slowly humping her lover, her eyes closed in ecstasy. The pace got faster and faster as she started to feel Zero meet her thrusts; then Zero started to moan too. Zero flipped them both so he was on top, dominating her, and thrusting deeper and deeper; skin slapping skin, moans filling the room, until Yuki's walls tightened around Zero's penis. As if possible, that made Zero even more turned on, and he started moving at an inhuman pace. When Yuki finally came, Zero lost all control and bit her neck, the crimson fluid filling his dry throat. Yuki moaned while he drank from her, and when he finally let go, he came into her, her womb filling with his seed.

Zero collapsed onto her, panting and sweating. "So," Yuki asked as Zero wrapped his arms around Yuki, "Do you feel better about your nightmare now?"

Zero had forgotten all about the nightmare, "I guess, but it still haunts me."

"Well," said Yuki kissing his collarbone, "I am always here for you." She then slowly fell asleep. Zero pulled the covers over them falling asleep as well.

The Headmaster had heard the whole thing. At first he thought himself as a pervert, and almost walked away. But then, he thought _that's my Yuki in there. With—Kiryuu… _He will rant at them in the morning the thought again. _But now, how about some tea?_

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! I am thinking about doing a Yuki x Kaname thing later but who knows? **

**Yuki: You know, I wouldn't mind seeing what you could put together with Kaname…**

**Zero: That pureblood? I'll tear him apart if he messes with my Yuki!**

**Can: (Hits Zero's face with a magazine) No, bad Zero…**

**Zero: (Eyes go red)**

**Can: Aw shit…**

**Yuki: See ya next time!**


End file.
